metal_albumsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark funeral The Secrets of the Black Arts
Track listing 1. The Dark Age Has Arrived 00:16 2. The Secrets of the Black Arts 03:42 3. My Dark Desires 03:47 4. The Dawn No More Rises 04:00 5. When Angels Forever Die 04:07 6. The Fire Eternal 03:55 7. Satan's Mayhem 04:54 8. Shadows over Transylvania 03:41 9. Bloodfrozen 04:21 10. Satanic Blood (Von cover) 02:11 11. Dark Are the Paths to Eternity 05:59 Total 40:53 Review The ultimate satanic symphony to ever appear outside the gates of hell. Well, thats what the Dark Funeral site refers to this release as. and its absolutely true. This is by far the best Dark Funeral release. Themgoroth, Lord Ahriman, Blackmoon, and Equimanthorn all perform perfectly on this release. The lyrics, album title, music, they did it all perfectly. Now enough of that and on to the songs! The songs basically all follow the same pattern for the most part. Blast beats, tremolo picking, and satanic lyrics. Normally I would have got mad for there not being a lot of variety, but this is so good it didn't matter. Now for the songs! "The Dark Age Has Arivved" is an intro, so ignore it. "The Secrets of the Black Arts" is the first 'song' on this album. It starts off incredibly fast. Then in comes some growl noise which starts the vocals. The whole song is basically blasturbation and perfect riffs. "My Dark Desires" starts off with a scream over the instruments, followed by a few more screams. Then the vocals mouthing the lyrics come in being backed by amazing instrumentals. The riffs are perfect. "The Dawn No More Rises" starts off farely slow with a growl a few seconds into the songs. Then a short blasting section starts then it goes back to the mid tempo for a bit followed by more blasting. It pretty much changes between those for the whole song except for the longer blasting sections. "When Angels Forever Die" is another song that follows the whole tremolo being backed by blast beats pattern of this album. The drums are my personal favorite part of this album. "The Fire Eternal" also follows this pattern, but it starts off with a VERY short scream. Its also a tiny bit slower then the other songs for a little bit. I also hear what sounds like "satan" being screamed a few times (in case you care..). "Satan's Mayhem" is a song where the title describes it. Its the pure wrath of Satan himself. And his wrath makes the best song on this album. The riffs, vocals, bass, drums, everything is perfect. "Shadows Over Transylvania" starts off with what I call a strange sounding riff. Its different and interesting. This song is a strange one, but very interesting. "Bloodfrozen" starts off very slowly. It starts off with one of my favorite riffs of all time. When the scream starts and the drum kicks it only makes it 666X more better. Then you have an interlude with just the guitar playing this riff. Its absolutely amazing. This song is the slowest and has the least amount of blasts on the album. "Satanic Blood" is the next song on here. It sounds very thrash-y to me. Which is a good thing since I love thrash. It has this one riff that is perfect. It sounds absolutely simple and annoying, but I love it. Then we reach the final song of the album, "Dark Are The Path To Eternity (A Summoning Nocturnal)". It starts off rather slow to. It starts with an interesting riff with some slow blasts. Then it leads into a scream backed by high paced blasts. It follows the same pattern as most of the other songs on here. Basically this album is tremolo picking, blast beats, and satanic madness. If you like all of those, then you should fall in love with this masterpiece Category:Black metal